The Mic Can't Keep a Secret
by PsychoandProud
Summary: We write fanfics all the time, but what does the Flock think about it? How do they feel about pairings like Fax, Eggy, and Fissa? Find out in this exclusive interview! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**These interviews are questions I've been DYING to ask the real Flock, but, uh, I don't suppose they'll ever really be answered...so I decided to answer them myself.**

**If I get enough reviews and people seem to like it, I will continue.  
**

_**Hope ya'll enjoy**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, I don't own MR, blah blah blah...  
**

Interview 1: Max

Rita: Hello America! Welcome to storybook studios, where we question your favorite book characters about how they feel about fanfics! I'm Rita Zaino, and I'll be your host! Now, we have very special guests today: the Flock!

(applause)

And sitting with us first is the most well known of them all…Max! How are you doing tonight?

Max: Um, fine…but this isn't a studio, it's you room…

R: Uh…well yeah, but…_moving on_. Tell us, Max, how do you feel about fanfictions?

M: They're _ok_, I guess. It's interesting seeing what people think we're going to do next. I'm not against them.

R: I see. Now **flips through notes** I have a few questions on shipping…what do you think about Eggy?

M: **Sighs** I don't really think Iggy and Ella go together that well. And I _defiantly_ don't feel comfortable with people pairing a perv with my little sister.

R: You think he's pervy?

M: **nods**

R: Hmm, how about Niggy?

M: Same thing: Ig just wouldn't get along with her.

R: What's your take on Figgy?

M: FANG AND IGGY AREN'T GAY!

R: Interesting …**scribbles in notebook** And what ab—

M: If you say Miggy or Gizzy I will shove that notebook down your throat.

R: O-Ok, uh, w-what are your thoughts on Fudge? I mean, could that ever even work?

M: No way. Sticking a motor mouth with a mute person is a baaaaaad idea.

R: Or do you want Fang all for yourself? In fact, that's our next question: what about all this Faxness? How do you deal with it? And do you agree you and Fang make a golden couple? **coughcough**becauseyou_are_**coughcough**

M: That's kinda personal…but, I don't mind it. I mean, I do like him, and I _think_ he likes me back, although he rarely shows it. It's a mixed feeling; on one hand I like being stuck with him, but it's _embarrassing_ to read it all the time! And of course then the others start to tease us…

R: I feel your pain…sorta…not really…

M: You've never interviewed people before, have you?

R: Don't rub it in…anyway, enough with the shipping, next question: pregnancies.

M: Whoa, wait, WHAT?!

R: It must be addressed. Do you like it when people write about you, Nudge, and Ella getting pregnant? Isn't that awkward? And what do the boys think?

M: **makes a disgusted face** Look, can't we skip this part?

R: Uh uh, the people want to know.

M: Well, it is freakin awkward, especially for me. We can't stop people from writing that way, but we sure wish we could. How would you like it if someone wrote a fanfic about you having a baby with you-know-who? And you know who I'm talking about, Miss I-love-my-brother's-friend.

R: …alright, I get it, no more personal stuff. **scribbles in notebook behind back** Let's go to our next topic…personalities. Do you feel like fans are capturing your Flock's behavior and characteristics well enough?

M: For as little personal info we give out, I think characteristic wise they're doing great. Personality and writing style are harder to duplicate, but from what I've read, they're not that bad. Except when they make us do something totally out-of-the-blue. That's a little annoying.

R: Yeah, I understand. Somewhat disappointing, huh? Here, I just have a few more inquires…**flips through pages** why do you call people 'sexist pig' all the time?

M: Because I think they are. If you act sexist, I'll call you sexist. And that's not about fanfics.

R: I'm sorry; I just needed to ask that. Let's see, what's next…nope…nope…ah, here it is: Do you think disclaimers are necessary? Why or why not?

M: Not really. If you were a famous author, why write on a fanfiction site? And believe me, some people don't have to put disclaimers it's so obvious they're not famous.

R: Like me?

M: Pretty much.

R: Wow. That was insulting on so many levels…

**bell rings**

Oops! Looks like we're out of time for today! Thank you so much Max for being here!

M: Yeah, sure, anytime…

R: Join us tomorrow for our next interview with Fang!

M: Who are you even talking to?

R: Uh, no one. Can I ask one more question before you go?

M: Sure.

R: What do you think about Fissa?

M: That's it, I'm _outta here_!

**REVIEW PLEASE!! And I'd love it if people would write questions so I can add them in here! So go ahead and write as many as you want...within reason. I wont take them if they're too weird.**

**=^.^= Ciao!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoopee! Chapter 2!! Enjoy!!**

Interview 2: Fang

Rita: And we're back to Storybook Studios! We already talked to Maximum Ride earlier, so now with us is her second in command…Fang!

(applause)

Fang: **raises eyebrow**

R: What? You don't like that name? I thought it was cute!

F: **rolls eyes**

R: Anyway, so how are doing tonight?

F: Can't complain.

R: That's good. So, first thing is first: do you like fanfics? Are they ok with you?

F: Yeah.

R: Short answers, eh? God, this is gonna be hell…next question: shipping. What's your opinion on all these pairings?

F: Don't like most of 'em.

R: …you don't talk a lot…but, I can work with that. I'll say the pair, you give me a nod or a head shake. Niggy?

F: **shakes head**

R: Eggy?

F: **grins and nods**

R: What bout Fudge? I got a 'no' from Max.

F: And I agree with her.

R: He speaks! Alright, what about Figgy?

F: No. Freakin. Comment.

R: Veeeery interesting **writes in notebook**…now for the big one: Fax?

F: I'm cool with it.

R: You seem more willing than Max. But how does it really make you feel? Are you embarrassed? Upset? Does the teasing make you angry?

F: What's it matter to you, Dr. Phil?

R: Nothing…just answer the question.

F: I said _I'm cool with it_. It doesn't make me feel anything, really. People want to write Fax, let 'em write it. If it's true, then whoopee for them. But if Max and I aren't Faxish, who cares? We never said we were.

R: You kissed on a beach, in a cave, and on a dock. Doesn't that count for something? Seriously, what guy makes out with a girl if there's no point in it?

F: **glares**We didn't _make out_.

R: But that's what the faaaaaaans saaaaay. And from what I've read, you two love each other thiiiiiis much **holds arms out** I think you're hiding your true feelings, Fang. Showing emotions for once isn't a bad thing. It's ok to say you love her. In fact, I think she'd like it.

F: Do you know what it's like to fall out a 30ft window?

R: No.

F: Do you want to?

R: …geez, you people are mean. Moving on: are you emo? Tell the truth.

F: Do I look emo?

R: Yes.

F: Well, I'm not, and I don't know why people say I am.

R: Are you gay?

F: If I'm sooo in love with Max, how could I be gay?

R: Good point. Now, I have to do this with all of you: pregnancies.

F: Uh…no thanks.

R: Nope, you gotta do it. What do you think about all this baby stuff?

F: It's stupid and would never happen. Well, maybe Iggy would…but not the rest of us.

R: You think he's pervy too?

F: **nods vigorously**

R: I see. Moving on to our next question: personalities. Do you feel fans have captured the Flock well in their writing?

F: Yeah.

R: Can you at least give me a four or more word answer?

F: I think they have.

R: **sigh** Alright. Fine. **looks at notebook** Do you think disclaimers are necessary? Why or why not?

F: No. It's a _fanfiction _site, you shouldn't need one.

R: I feel the same way! That's all _I_ have to ask you. Would you mind taking some questions from viewers?

F: Uh, viewers? We're in your room…

R: I _know that_…will you take them or not?

F: **nods**

R: Ok, **randomgirrl** wants me to ask you about chocolate chip cookies.

F: They're roundish, chocolaty and Max is addicted to them. I think they're ok. Much rather have steak than a cookie.

R: **6464MiniDiceofRandomness** asked: Which fanfictions do you like? Which do you hate?

F: There's a lot I like. "Wings of Wrath" was good, though there could've been less mature content and babies. "Dumb Blond" was funny, so were "The Maximum IM Experience", "Maximum Ride: Freaky Friday", "Things to do at Wal-Mart:flock style", and "Saint Max's Church for Mutants and Mayhem". I also liked "On Our Own"and "Remember Me?". Oh, and "Ella's secret"; that made Iggy sooo mad and turn sooo red. There's really too many to name, they're all really good. Not many I disagree with.

R: Wow. That was the longest answer I've gotten from you this whole interview.

F: Don't get used to it.

R: I wasn't planning to. Are there any fanfics you _don't_ like?

F: Not really.

**bell rings**

R: Looks like we're out of time! But thanks so much for coming, Fang!

F: Welcome.

R: Stay tuned, because next we have everyone's favorite strawberry-blond pyro! Iggy!

F: **looks around** Who the hell are you talking to? It's just me, you, and your cat.

R: Uh…you gotta go. Now.

F: Whatever…

R: And don't let my mom see you on your way out! She'll freak!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And please leave more questions for Iggy!!! He will appreciate them!  
**

**=^.^= Ciao!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all for your reviews and questions!! My kitty and I are very grateful for each one! **

**And if anyone has and late questions after that person's chapter has been posted, I can add them if you really want me to. And at the begining of each chapter I'll tell you if any new questions have been added to old chapters.**

**OK, I'm done ranting.**

**Disclaimer: Even though Max, Fan, and Iggy say I don't have to say this, I'm not JP.  
**

Interview 3: Iggy

Rita: Welcome back to Storybook Studios! This week's guests are the Flock from Maximum Ride! And our next Flock member is my personal favorite...Iggy!

(applause)

Iggy: D-Did you hear something?

R: Uh, no. It was probably just your imagination. So, anyway, how are you doing?

I: Fine…are you sure you didn't—

R: Yes, it was nothing. Now, Iggy, what's your opinion on fanfics in general?

I: I like them. It's neat to let other people make up what happens next, they've got some great ideas.

R: **scribbles furiously in notebook** Uh huh, and so you'd encourage them?

I: Defiantly.

R: That's good. Now for shipping: how do you feel about the pairings fans write about?

I: Well, they're ok. But there's really no romance within the Flock except for Mr. and Mrs. Fang.

R: **holds in laugh** Oh, I see. So what about the pairings besides Fax? Like Niggy, Fudge, and Figgy?

I: Niggy, ain't gonna happen no way no how. Fudge…I really want to know who even started that, cuz they are _messed up_. And Figgy? Wtf? Fang and I aren't gay! Ok, maybe _emo boy_ is, but not me!

R: Interesting. But now here's the big one: what about Eg—

I: No.

R: Really? Then why'd you cut me off? Could these be feelings being held back, fighting to burst forward and admit themselves? If you really do like her, Iggy, you have to say so. The people need to know! If it's no true and you want the rumor to end, just tell the truth! But, I think you really _do_ like her.

I: **red face** Oh, shut up…

R: Alright, alright, we can move on **coughcough**ellalover**coughcough**

I: HEY!

R: Hee hee, sorry. Anyway, next up: pregnancies.

I: Your joking.

R: Nope.

I: Ugh. I think they're awkward, weird, and probably would never happen. And they're only funny when they're between Fang and Max. When it's me, I hate it. But hey, I totally understand them. What girl would want me that much?

R: Well you can scratch me off the list. Let's go to something less disturbing: personalities. Do you believe fanfictioners are true in there writing with the way they make the Flock act?

I: Mostly, yeah. Except for my hair color. It's strawberry-blond, not red. There's a big difference. But hey, I mean, no one's gonna get us perfect. We're all one-of-a-kind and unique. Besides, my awesomeness is sometimes just too much to put in to words.

R: Eh heh…well, you're not at all self-centered.

I: Really? Max says I am.

R: No, no. You're _so_ humble. So, next question…do you think disclaimers are necessary? Why or why not?

I: No way! Who cares about a stupid disclaimer? You don't need it; I know you're not JP. You shouldn't have to follow that stupid rule or the whole "mature content" rating thing. If you want to write like that, go ahead, but you shouldn't have to label it "mature".

R: Yeah, but a lot of those one's aren't appropriate for younger children.

I: So?

R: You think kids should be able to read M rated stuff?

I: They're gonna have to hear it someday.

R:…ok….We don't have too much time left, but would you mind taking some fan questions?

I: Not at all.

R: **Randomitis Sufferer** asks: What are your views on the chatroom fics? Seeing as your blind. And what's your view fax? Do you think it's funny, or wrong, or sweet?

I: Chatroom fics are fine. I don't usually read them. Actually, I never read them; I get them read _to_ me. And Fax is funny, wrong, and sweet all at the same time. But maybe not that sweet or wrong; it's just mostly funny.

R: I see. Ok,** Readerchick **would like to know: Do you wear sun glasses? Do you sing? And would you date me?

I: Don't need them, I look hot without them. Yes, but very badly. And depends; are you sexy?

R: May I say…creepy?

I: I'd be insulted if you didn't.

R: Well than I will. You're creepy. Next question, from **Midnightwings4159**:I suggest the all mighty question: where do you store your bombs?

I: Sorry, that's classified. But they're defiantly not hidden anywhere so obvious that Max would never look there. Like behind in a secret panel in the front closet. Nope, defiantly not in there.

R: Don't worry, I won't tell. OK, just a few more. This one's from **6464MiniDiceofRandomness**: Iggy, who is your dream girl? Describe what she looks like and her personality. Oh, and remember Tess? The girl you met at the school in Virginia? What do you think of her? Do you like her?

I: Dream girl? Well, she's blond, tall, skinny, and needless to say sexy. She doesn't need much personality as long as she adores me and likes to live on the edge. And, yes, I remember Tess. She was…can we just go to the next question?

R: Answer it.

I: **sigh** …she was amazing. And yeah, I liked her.

R: Aw, so sweet! One more and we're done. Here's one from **Twiligheer1211**: What do you think of stories like mine, Disturbia? What do you think of it? What does the rest of the flock think?

I: I like that one a lot. Really creepy but so well written. And it would've been better if Max and Fang hadn't skipped most of the Faxness in it! I had to get Nudge to re-read it for me because I missed so much!

**bell rings**

R: Oh, looks like our time's up!

I: Where the hell did that noise come from?

R: It was nothing. Just one more quick thing before you leave.

I: Ok.

R: Everyone is dying to know: do you think you're as pervy as Max, Fang, and I do?

I: Can't deny it. Pervy and proud. Though, it does attract as many chicks as I'd like…

R: I wonder why. Well, anyway, it was great to have you here tonight!

I: It was great to _be_ here.

R: Really?

I: No. I'm bored out of my mind.

R: Oh. I'm sorry. So folks, keep watching, because tomorrow we'll continue our interviews with Nudge!

I: Folks?

R: uh, I mean, er…

I: You're kinda creeping me out. And I'm usually the one to do that.

R: Eh heh, just forget about it. See ya.

I: Bye…

**Hey, guess what? I LOVE reviews! And guess what else? There's an awsome button so you can WRITE REVIEWS! SO PRESS IT! PLEASE?! And remeber to leave pleanty of questions for NuDgE!! And, btw, the younger Flock members might get slightly different questions than the older ones. **

**Ciao!!**

**=^.^=**

** fcg59t m56uimjn87uuj (that's from my kitty, Tuxedo. He says hi)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Buon giorn!! Spero che tutti fa bene! È qui il prossimo capitolo, per favore di piacere esso! **

**Ha, that's all in Italian. I'm taking it in school, cuz, well, I am Italian. My last name is very, very Italian. Oddly enough, it literally means "little Frenchmen". But heck like I'm gonna tell what it is!**

**Now, no questions for Nudge will be answered in this chapter. But don't worry, they will be eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a rebel and refuse to write a disclaimer.  
**

Interview 4: NuDgE

Rita: Good morning America and welcome back Storybook Studios! Today's Flock member is Nudge!

(applause)

So, Nudge, how are we doing this morning?

Nudge: Oh my God! It's soooo cold here! You've got, like, fifteen feet of snow out there! How do you live like this? I mean, it's ridiculous! How do you drive in this weather? Are there many accidents? I—

R: Yes, it is very cold. It's called "we're in New York and it's winter". Now, let—

N: OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE PUPPY OUTSIDE! Aw, it's so cute!

R: That's Conor. Can we please get on with the interview?

N: Oh, yeah, sorry. Got a little off topic there. I always do th—

R: I know. I can see that. First question: shipping.

N: Ok, I just want to say that faxness is SOOOOOO cute! Niggy, eh, Iggy's cute an all, but he's _not_ my type. Eggy is much better, especially when Iggy gets all red when Ella smiles at him. SO ADORABLE! And Figgy, well , I don't know, it'd be weird if they were gay. But, they seem to like girls, so I don't think they are. And, uh, what other ones are there? Oh, yeah, Fudge. Fang's too dark and emo for me, he's kinda creepy sometimes, although him disappearing is so awesome! But that doesn't mean I like him. He likes Max, and Max would kill me if I took him from her. See, she gets jealous and—

R: THANK YOU, Nudge. But we need to move on.

N: OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry!

R: **rolls eyes** It's fine….Next: personalities. Do you—

N: YES! I think they do us so well! Especially Fang! Everyone gets him almost perfectly with the whole "depressed gothic kid" thing. But, he can be nice too, like this one time, he lets us eat ice-cream in front of the TV when Max was gone, and she never lets us do that, and it was soooo fun and Gazzy ate, like, three cartons all to himself and got so, like, SICK! And you would believe what Iggy…

R: Rita, you've reached Hell.

N:…and then I told him to stop but he NEVER listens to me and then Fang made him go to his room. But Iggy fought him until Max got home and we all got in huge trouble because we spill ice-cream everywhere and Max got soooooooo mad at Fang!

R: Eh heh, I see. That sounds like fun.

N: It was! And—

R: Nudge, please, the camera is going to run out of DVD space if you keep talking.

N:…c-camera?

R: Yeah, the one I'm filming with.

N: Y-You never said anything about filming!

R: This is a talk show. They always film those. I even have a mic. See?

N: I thought that was fake…

R: No, it's real, and it's picking up everything anyone says. This is going on the internet.

N: W-What?! Hold up! You told us you just really wanted to meet us and invited us to your house!

R: Uh…well…

N: I'm telling Max!

R: NO!!

N: MAAAAAAA—

R: **tackles Nudge** No! Uh, sorry, but I can't let you tell her!

N: **with tape over mouth** MMMFFPHMUMUPSS!

R: **shoves in closet** Sorry everyone, but, uh…where's going to go to a commercial break now. But when we come back we'll talk to the next member, The Gasman!

N: Hey, there's a skull in here...AHHHH!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? If you want Nudge ever to come out, you gotta REVIEW!!**

**Ok, not really, but reviews would be nice anyway!! **

**Btw, I really do have a genuine skull in my living room. It's from when my dad was in medical school. Those were the days when they did bio classes with REAL skulls.  
**

**Ciao!!**

**My friend is mad at me for taking her little face (=^.^=), so I have to do a new one...**

**(") ( '' ) (")  
**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Omg, I would've posted this much earlier, but this site (or maybe it's my computer) is being bitchy and keeps giving me errors. I can't even promise this will publish. But I hope it does.**

**Oh, and once my friend writes back to me I can write the next chapter, because she's gonna have to write most of it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still wont write one!**

CONTINUED

"Mal, I'm serious!" I said for the umpteenth time, "They were _here_, and I _interviewed_ them!"

Malerie rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, "Yeah, and the camera you 'filmed' it with just happened to not film any of it," she replied.

Yeah, I know, total bummer. I thought I'd have proof to show the world that Maximum Ride did exist…if only I'd known the lens cap was on the camera the whole time. DAMN IT! I fell backwards on my bad and pulled a pillow over my face, cursing all camera lenses into the very depths of eternal pain and suffering. They just reached number one on my list of hated objects, followed closely by latches of all sorts. As you can tell, I'm not too good with locks and coverings.

Mal noticed my frustration and shook her head, "Geez, you seem convinced you saw them," she told me, "You positive you we're just dreaming? You dream about stuff like that a lot."

I nodded. Realizing she couldn't see my face under the pillow I muttered, "Positive…"

Both of us were silent for a minute, I fuming and she thinking of some way to cool me down. Suddenly, Mal's face lit up. "I know what yooooou neeeed!" she sang, "And it's in this very room!"

Oh God, Malerie, what the hell are you going to do now? Of course, I didn't say that out loud, I said something along the lines of, "Whaz dat?"

She walked over to my closet and before I could scream at her not to, she threw the doors open and grinned. "CHOCOLATE!" she announced happily, reaching for my secret stash (don't ever tell your best friend where you keep that), but found something else instead. She looked up at me, "Hey, Ri, you got a kid in your closet," she said like it was normal. Which, actually, is kinda normal. She's found weirder things in my closet which shall remain unspoken of.

Nudge screamed from behind the tape and looked at Malerie with pleading eyes. After I shoved her in there I was forced to tie her up because she kept removing the tape and struggling. What I'm trying say is I am at no fault here and she _made me_ do it. Can I sound any guiltier?

"So, who is she?" Mal asked me, closing the door and coming over to my bed, "And does she have any relations to the guy from last week?"

I shook my head and sat up, "Nah, he was different. That's Nudge, Mal, she…got a little out of hand last night and had to be restrained." Sorta the truth. "And the Flock's gonna kill me when they find out she's still here." Total truth. "But it wasn't my fault!" Outright lie.

"So what are you going to do?" Mal asked, "You have to interview Gazzy tonight and he'll probably ask about Nudge."

I brightened up a bit, "So, you believe me that they're real?!" I chirped.

She nodded and smiled, "Yep, seeing as Nudge is sitting in your closet."

"And you're gonna help me out of this?!"

"I never said that—"

I punched the air, "ALRIGHT! While you interview Gazzy, I'll keep Nudge quiet and stay out of view of the Flock! It's perfect!" I ran out of the room before she could argue my plan. But I had confidence she wouldn't back out of this. After all, we are bestest friends.

**I appologize for the shortness, but like I said, I can't write the next part without my friend.**

**Reviews are appreciated very very VERY much!**

**Ciao!!**

**('') ( '' ) ('') --those are potatoes, btw.**


	6. Chapter 5

**To those who were wondering, yes, Nudge will answer your questions. Just not now. She's a little tied up at the moment (get it?! She's...oh, never mind)**

**My friend never got back to me on this chapter, so I had to write it myself. That's why Rita's interviewing instead of Malerie.**tear falls down face** but I'm ok with it. I'm not gonna cry. She's sick and can't help. Even though I really really wanted her to...**

**Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: You'll get your disclaimer...over my dead body.  
**

Interview 5: Gazzy

Rita: And we're back! Now with us from Maximum Ride's Flock is The Gasman!

Gazzy: Hey, wasn't there supposed to be a weird applause from nowhere noise? Iggy said there would be.

R: Eh heh, why would be any applause? We're in my room.

G: I guess so…

R: So how are you feeling tonight?

G: A little upset. Nudge is still missing.

R: That's just so terrible. I really hope you find her soon. Let's get to our questions, shall we? Ok, first question: shipping.

G: Bleck!

R: You don't like it?

G: Pairing are gross! They're always mushy and lovey-dovey. Especially Fax. And the worse part of it is, it's true!

R: Really?

G: Of course! But they'll never say it! Fang's always looking at Max. It's icky.

R: **writes it down in notes** Finally! I've been waiting to hear this. What about Eggy?

G: **sigh** Yeah…it's stupid. Iggy's always trying to get her attention and neglects me and all our pranks and stuff. I miss the old him, the Iggy before Miss Perfect existed.

R: Aw, that's so sad…I'm sorry…

G: Ah, it's ok. I have a plan to make her stay away from him.

R: And what's that?

G: Can't tell you. Highly classified. Not even God knows.

R: Oh, I see. Let's see what other questions we have…nope…no…you probably don't even know about that yet…do you think disclaimers are necessary?

G: What's that?

R: It's that thing saying 'I'm not the author, so don't mistake me for them.'

G: Nah, it should be understood.

R: Would you answer some fan questions?

G: I have fans?!

R: Yep!

G: Holy crap! Are any of them sexy beach bunnies?!

R: WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TALK LIKE THAT?!

G: I-Iggy says it…am I in trouble?

R: Just wait till I tell Max. Beach bunnies…you're sick. Moving on to the questions. First (and only) one's from **6464MiniDiceofRandomness**: I've always wanted to know- do you smell yourself when you fart? I know you're only 8, but could you tell me what kind of girl you'd like? Choose between a blonde who is 4 percent tiger, can morph into a tiger, can read minds and see the future, is probably one of the nicest people I know, but is a bit insane. Or a brunette who is 4 percent jaguar, can morph into a jaguar, has super strength, is a bit obsessed with blood, gore, and killing things (scared? You should be.) and would give her life for someone she cared about. Oh, and did I mention that the to are best friends? Or would you like this girl who hates their guts? What is your opinion of all the fics calling you gay? What is your opinion of Nazzy? (you and Nudge.) What is Nudge's opinion?

G: Uh, that's really long…can you break it up?

R: Fine. First: I've always wanted to know- do you smell yourself when you fart?

G: Nope, I'm immune to it.

R: That's groos, especially since you said 'immune'. Second: I know you're only 8, but could you tell me what kind of girl you'd like? Choose between a blonde who is 4 percent tiger, can morph into a tiger, can read minds and see the future, is probably one of the nicest people I know, but is a bit insane. Or a brunette who is 4 percent jaguar, can morph into a jaguar, has super strength, is a bit obsessed with blood, gore, and killing things (scared? You should be.) and would give her life for someone she cared about. Oh, and did I mention that the to are best friends? Or would you like this girl who hates their guts?

G: Still long, but ok. Um, I don't really like girls yet. I think they're kinda icky. Cept the hot ones. I'd like the brunet, because she's violent. The girl who hates their guts can suck it.

R: What the—Quit it with the talk! Geez!

G: Sorry.

R: Next part: What is your opinion of all the fics calling you gay?

G: B-But, I'm not…am I?

R: I wouldn't think so. Unless…we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway: What is your opinion of Nazzy? (you and Nudge.)

G: NO! Just…no. I told you, I don't really like girls yet! I mean, Nudge is really pretty and all—

R: You think she's pretty?

G: GAH! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

R: Oooooh! I smell looooooove!

G: SHUT UP!

R: Hee hee. You're so cute! I see why you were worried about her missing!

G: I'm not talking to you.

R: That's ok. Well, looks like Gazzy won't talk anymore. So see ya'll at the next Storybook Studio interview!

G: Who are you talking to?

R: I thought you weren't talking to me?

G: I'm not.

R: Than why are you…oh never mind.

**Angel's next! Qeustions! Please!! And even if you don't ask a question, review anyway! They make me happy and I love them!!!**

**My kitty says hi again. **

**('') ( '' ) ('')  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long! I've had internet trouble and school's piling up around me :(**

**For those of you who asked Nudge questions and didn't get them answered, I'd like to take a moment now and go over those. Ready, Nudge?  
**

**Nudge: Yep!**

**Me: Ok, first, ****everyoneisMISunderstood wants to know: Nudge, what is your favorite animal? Favorite style music? Favorite food? Favorite book? What about sports? Have you ever been on a sugar high, and if you have, what was the flock's reactions? I could keep going...but I won't! I'm done!**

**Nudge: Oh my God! Everyone _is_ so misunderstood! Love the name! Anyways, I looooove horses!! They're so majestic and pretty!! I like most music; a lot of pop/country, a bit of rock, and pop. Don't really have a favorite food, I'll practically eat anything! But I'd rather eat a kabob than anything else. Unless Fang makes it, then I don't know. I totally don't have a favorite book, there's just too many awseome ones! But I do love reading! Haven't really played many sports, unless running for your life from crazy phyco scientist is one, then I'm great at it! Sugar high? Hmm, can't say I've ever been on one. I think I'm just hyper all the time!**

**Me: You done? Good, cuz we've got more...****Randomitis Sufferer says: I would ask nudge how she talks so fast, but i do that sometimes too, especially in my head. oh, can you ask nudge what her favourite songs are, and if she has any old bands/singers that she still listens too.**

**Nudge: Talking fast is just something I do. Course, it doesn't sound very fast to me. But every one else says that, so it must be true. It's a gift I suppose. Butit'sreallynotthathardtodoonceyougetgoodatit. Ok, here's my song list: _Love Story_-by Tailor Swift; _One Step At a Time_- by Jordan Sparks; _I'm Yours_- by Jason Mraz; _Angel_- by Natasha Bedingfield; _So What_- by Pink; _Just Dance_- by Lady Gaga; _Untouched_- by the Veronicas; all of Feist's songs; _Shake It_- by Metro Station; _First Date_- by Blink-182; _American Boy_- by Estelle...Ohmigod there's just so many to name!! And I love old songs too! Like _Take On Me _and _Everlasting Love_! Oldies rule!**

**Me: ****6464MiniDiceofRandomness would like to know: Hi Nudge! I am going to ask you a question similar to the one I asked Iggy. Describe your dream boy. Oh, and my best friend wants to know if you would date a boy with brown hair who turned thirteen last month.(Basically describing himself. He's in love with you and wants to know if you'd like him back. He's probably going to kill me when he sees this.) He also wants to know if a dark family past would bother you. I wonder what will be longer, my questions or your response. Oh, and do you ever wish you had a normal family?**

**Oh great…long question, long an—**

**Nudge: WOW THAT'S LONG! Ohmigod, I'll try to answer the whole thing at once! This is so cool! Ok, Dream boy is smart, and funny, and likes to listen to me a lot because a lot of the time people don't do that and it's like really hard cuz I just want to get words out and they hush me! But, he's gotta be cute, and tall, cuz I'm tall and if he was short that would just be awkward! Like, seriously, height is a HUGE deal when you're a bird kid! It's like…oh wait, the rest of the question! Ok, what's your friend like? Would he really kill you for putting that on? HE LIKES ME?! Ohmigod! That's so sweet! I do! I mean, yes, I would date him! Maybe, possibly if Max let me! Dark family past sounds soooo mysterious! I like that! That's like Fang, 'cept not! He's just dark, not really his family, but I guess we don't really know what they were like. But I wonder why his family past is dark! Did they kill someone? Or maybe they 're jewel thieves! So, uh, I guess my answer is "maybe" cuz I'd like to know who I'm dealing with here and such and I don't really want to like a criminal. Or, wait, his family is dark; maybe he is too. Is he the reason his family's past is dark? Hmm…I think my response is longer than the question. Is it? Hey, is it?**

**Me: …y—**

**Nudge: NOOO! I wanted to answer it all at once! Wait! Lemme finish then you can talk! I would loooove a normal family! But, my family's pretty awesome already! Cuz, they all have wings like me; and I don't know if that would go so well with a normal family. What would they say? Or would I be normal too? But I like my wings! Hmm, I'd like a normal family IF I could keep my wings! OkI'mdonenow.**

**Me: …you used up all my time.**

**Nudge: OH NO!**

**Me: That was the last question anyway...let's just hope we didn't bore the people.**

**Nudge: SORRY TO THE PEOPLE!!!**

**Me: Ok, you got to get back in the closet now. You got enough room? Yeah, ok, great. Anywhoo...**

**To all those out there reading this incredibly long A/N, rest assure it will get longer. I have two things to say. 1) this is the second-to-last chapter. IF you didn't get a question in to one of the Flock members that you wanted, I will add them at the end. 2) should I write another fanfic after this one? Totally up to you guys! If I get enough yes's, I'll start another one right away. If there's not enough, then I'll be taking a loooooong break from writing until I get some out-of-the-blue inspiration.**

**Oh, one more thing. After the next chapter I'm considering writing a bonus chapter. Once again, you'll need to vote on that. **

**Enjoy this chapter!!!**

Interview 7: Angel

Rita: 'ello, America, and welcome back to our final interview with the Flock! So, Angel, how are we doing tonight?

Angel: I'm fine.

R: Uh, any news on Nudge?

A: Not yet. But don't worry, we'll find her soon.

R: I have no doubt you will…let's begin! How do you feel about fanfics altogether?

A: They're…interesting. It's funny how fans just can't wait for the next book to come out. They feel the need to satisfy their own curiosity and fill in blanks and unknowns in the story. They write what they want it to be, not necessarily the truth. A lot of creative people are writing out there, I like to read what they think should happen. It'd be nice if some of it could really happen.

R: That's a good reflection. **scribbles in notes** I've got a lot of questions here so we're going to have to do these quickly. What's your take on shippings?

A: Hmm, that's tough. Fax is reality; we all knew that much before Max and Fang admitted to it. So, good job to those fanfictioners who saw through those two's cover-ups and wrote about their relationship. Eggy's very similar. He tries to deny it, but Iggy does, in fact, have feelings for Ella. I think she's a bit too young for it right now, but leave them a few years and I think they'll flourish.

R: **still taking notes** uh huh…

A: Niggy…two people who are practically siblings whose personalities clash doesn't sound like a good pairing to me. It could still work, but the way things are headed, most likely not. Nazzy? Well, you saw how Gazzy is on that subject.

R: Red faced and nasty.

A: Yep. We'll just have to wait and see with them too.

R: What about Figgy?

A: Was that a rhetorical question?

R: Hey, I'm not the one who started it!

A: If Fax and Eggy (or Niggy or Miggy) are correct, then how could Figgy possibly be true? Besides, think about it._ Iggy_ and _Fang _sitting in a tree…?

R: Doesn't flow right. I see your point. Next question: Per—

A: I think their doing fine. It's hard to write about us. What they've done is amazing.

R: Hey, how did you—

A: How do you think?

R: …oh, right. You're the mind reader…so should I continue talking or do you just want to do this telepathically?

A: I'd like it if you were to say it. I've noticed your thoughts tend to be interrupted quite often and it's hard to understand what in the world is going on in there **knocks on Rita's head**

R: Ha ha, you're a riot. Ok, let's see…

A: Nope.

R: Why not?

A: Because they're pointless and a bother to write. Disclaimers were invented by someone who could tell the difference between Charles Dickens and some new aged woman trying to re-write _A Tale of Two Cities._

R: So true, so true. Well I guess that's all from me—

A: And no, I don't support the pregnancies.

R: I was skipping that for a reason.

A: Then don't think it. And fan questions? I love to!

R: Grrr...ok, first up, **Sarcastic4159 asked:** My question for Angel is what is the most insane thing that you have ever heard someone say in there mind and also who Angel has a crush on?

A: Max, probably. When she talks to the voice it gets a little crazy. Can't say there's only been one insane thing she's said, her whole mind is a bit insane. I don't have a crush yet, I'm only six!

R: **soccerislife14**: Have you ever tried to control Max's mind? If so, what did you make her do?

A: Oh, many times. Like that day where I really really wanted Iggy to play dolls with me! All I had to do was get a hold of Max's mind and I had him under my control as well. I even got him to wear a dress!

R:** Bellaxium**: Okay, first off, can you ask Angel if she can hear what I'm thinking?

A: You're thinking "You're thinking" because that's what you're reading at the moment. The mind can't usually do two things at once, so you think what you read.

R: : **Randomitis Sufferer**: ooh! i want to know how she feels about fax (of course) and if she knows the hidden meanings in some of iggy's jokes. uh, i also want to know if she really can hear jeb.

A: Fax is very cute. I encourage it, and I maaay have pushed them just a little bit at times. I know most of what Iggy really means. That boy has a dirty mouth, as well as his mind! And no. I can't hear Jeb. He's too idiotic.

R: **Flower K. Owl **:when you read minds, do you just here their voices, or, if they were thinking of a video, would you "read" that? I've always wondered about that!

A: Yep, I can "see" images. Which can be a bad thing...especially when people don't realize I'm reading their mind. The things people think sometimes!

R: Next, **TwiRidePotterGir**l : Kay, Angel, what's the weirdest thing you've ever heard somebody think? It doesn't have to be wrong or gross, just the most random thought.  
And also, what plan does Gazzy have that not even God knows? Do you even know, since you can read minds?  
And lastly, have you gained any new powers since we last heard?

A: Like I said, anything between Max and that Voice. I don't know about any plan of Gazzy's, but thank you for telling me, I'll be looking into that when I see him...And power wise; you'll find out soon. I like to keep that a secret.

R: Last one,** xoxxKit-Katxxox ** : If she could fly into outerspace, without dying because of lack of oxygen, would she do it? Why or why not? And does she ever spy on the Flock's dreams? What do they dream about? Who's are the most entertaining?

A: Defiantly! That would be so much fun! I spy on the other's dreams a lot. It's quite fun! **(A/N Hey, if you want to know what the Flock dreams about, read my other fanfic _Nighty Night, Don't Let the Dream-Hoppers Bite!_)**

**(Also, my apologies to MiniDiceofRandomness!!! I'm really sorry, but I still haven't read MAX yet and I don't plan on reading it soon! Otherwise I'd answer your question; you've sumitted so many and that's really awesome of you, I feel guilty not answering this one!)**

**bell rings**

R: Looks like time's us! But thank so much for being here!

A: My pleasure.

R: That's it for Storybook Studios this week! Join us next time when we interrogate everyone's favorite blood-sucking family, the Cullens!

A: Say hi to Bella for me.

R: Will do. Have a nice night.

A: You too. Oh, and Rita?

R: Mm?

A: If you don't go unlock that closet and let Nudge out in the next ten seconds, bad things might happen.

R: …what are y—

**with a hand over mouth** MMMMPHPHMMMGMM!!!

**Uh oh! I'm in trouble!!! Please Review! _And don't forget to vote_!!!**

**And no, I will no actually be interviewing the Cullens. I haven't read Twilight, so I couldn't even if I wanted to. I just threw them in there becuase they're famous. **

**;)**


	8. Chapter 7

***phew* God, how long has it been? Several months too long. Sorry this has taken me so incredulously long to write, I've just been...well...busy. But summer is over (has been for while -_-) and I decided to just finish this story and get it over with. I had other ideas as how to write the ending, but this seems like the most logical way to do it.**

**I may or may not continue fanfictioning. Not too many ideas floating around my head at the moment.**

**Oh well, enjoy the last chapter anyway. Much apologisies for the humungo dely...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE SO HERE - I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OTHER STORY THAT DOESN'T HAVE MY NAME PRINTED ON IT. DUH.**

I slammed my closet door and glared daggers at Malerie. "Will you shut up?!" I yelled. She met my glare. Without warning she grabbed me by the collar and pulled me down a few inches to her level.

"Look," she hissed, "I helped you hide a mutant kid in your house, keep her quiet while you interviewed you precious 'guests', and got beat up by several freakishly strong children who are both younger AND taller than me. I deserve to be pissed." I pulled myself free of her iron-grip and kicked the skull on the ground.

"If we'd only been able to save the camera...." I slumped down on the bed.

They took them: the camera, the camera chords, my notes...everything. And we'd paid for it too; I'd been stubborn enough to keep Nudge's hiding place a secret until...well...it's hard not to squeal when looking down the barrel of Fang's fist. Sure, Mal squealed - the second she saw them she yelled "uncle".

I'd be mad at her, but it's hard to stay mad when both your eyes are swelled and your headache is causing amnesia.

Wait, where was I?

Right!

So here we are: hurt, pissed, and cameraless. Much like tourist in Tokyo after Godzilla remodeled it. My parents would be arriving home in a few hours, so instead of listening to Mal rant to me about how "unimportant losing my camera was to the state of my bruised, bleeding body", I was whisked away to frantically making up a explanation for all this.

"...and another thing," 'Mom' added to her lecture, "that whole interview - the hours of questions and answers - all came to nothing. Some great publicity this will turn out to be! I'll be lucky to get through highschool with dying of humiliation. No one's going to believe you, but you'll tell it like it really happened."

"Um, because it did ha-"

My shin felt the impact of her foot. "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE PROOF!" she blurted out angrily, "No film! No notes! No ounce of proof that they were in this very room!"

Yeah," I sighed, "just the recording..."

Mal's ears pricked up. "What recording?" She walked over to me and shook me a bit, "Ri? Are you telling me you have a voice recording of them?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Well, yeah, stupid. There's a back-up recorder..."

Our eyes met.

"...in my..."

A grin broke out on my face. "Closet," I finished. "Malerie, my dear girl, get your laptop. We've got writing to do."

"You're not thinking..." she said quietly, almost hopefully.

Pulling the recorder out of its hiding place behind some hanging clothes I tossed her the headphones. "Yes. The mic can't keep a secret, Mal. Now, you dictate the conversation, and I'll type..."

**THE END.**

**Whoo! Done! Yay! I don't deserve any reviews...but I'd love them anyway! :)**

**Until my possible next story,**

**~PsychoandProud  
**


End file.
